


It Was Time

by Bolontiku



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Summary: You’re in need of comfort and Tony surprises you during that time of the month.





	It Was Time

“Too bad your not feeling good kiddo,” Bucky mussed up your hair and you shoved him away, albeit weakly. He snickered as did Sam, both men hurrying off.

Nat and Clint were already away for a mission and you were supposed to be third on this one but now that you were feeling not so great you had been replaced by Steve who gave you a weak hug and tapped your chin before leaving you alone.

There was no one else in the compound as everyone was off on mission. You had come out to grab some ice cream and some more pain meds. Your entire body ached thanks to a surprise visit from aunt flo this month. Usually it didn’t matter, but there was no way you’d be any help with the pain that wracked your body. 

A particularly bad cramp made you cringe and you slowly took a breath in forgetting the ice cream you had just served yourself and took the meds grabbing a water bottle to chug them down with.

You dropped into bed tears tracking down your face, the pain working it’s way up your legs, up your back, you curled into yourself and let out a low cry attempting to bring the cover over yourself and failing horrifically. Eventually you dragged yourself out of bed and into the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet and going through the motions, before reaching for the box of tampons and dread filling you. 

It was empty.

Tony had just gotten back from meetings, he was done, all he wanted was to drink till he was blacked out on his bed, he would prefer to get pummeled into the ground in his Iron man suit rather than go to another meeting. His phone chimed and he groaned looking at it and smiling as he saw it was you.

Y/N: Home?

Tony: Hey there beautiful, what’s up? Yes, just got back. He watched as you took your time answering.

Y/N: Need you to do me a favor and don’t you dare tell anyone.

You felt as if it had taken an hour before you heard Tony’s voice calling from your room before he knocked on the bathroom door. You managed to turn the light off and the door opened the box sliding across the floor before it shut.

Tony looked up as the bathroom door opened and you poked your head out. He held his hands up a smirk playing on his lips. “I am not the enemy here gorgeous.”

You growled and stepped out, his brown eyes moved over your form and you knew you looked a wreck. “I don’t need to hear it Tony, I know I look like shit and it’s why I stayed home. Thank you but could you please leave now? I’d like to suffer alone.”

He laughed as you shuffled across the floor to your bed where he sat, he quickly reached out snatching your legs into his arms and pulling you towards him, head tilting back so he could look up at you, “and miss out on taking advantage of you in your weakest?”

You placed both hands on his face and shoved, he took you by surprise, strong arms tightening around your thighs just below your ass and pulling you down with him. “Fuck off Tony!!”

His laughter rang out through the room, “why so embarrassed?” he asked pulling you under him and pulling the covers over you.

You huffed, “seriously?”

He raised an eyebrow, “you don’t have to feel that way in front of me. I know how the female plumbing works, when I was a notorious playboy I always kept that stuff on hand, how did you run out? I make sure you ladies are well stocked, well... its a requirement.”

“Only you Tony,” you shook your head a cramp making you hiss in pain.

“Alright, where’s it hurt? Legs?” you nodded and let out a little whimper as his hands wrapped around one thigh, gripping and tightening, but relieving the pain before he moved to the other.

You moaned quietly as he moved his hands up your legs, falling at your hips, continuously. “Shit Tony...” you squeezed your eyes shut as he dug his thumbs in deep where your hip and thigh met.

Tony bit down on his lip as you let out another small moan, “your gonna have to stop that...”

“What?” you asked opening your eyes, looking up at him.

“Holy fuck you look so fucking sexy right now.” You snorted, hands flying up to cover your mouth, “shut up jerk,” you shook your head at him.

Tony patted you thigh, “c’mon, turn over and I’ll do your lower back.” 

You huffed at him but turned over, very aware of him tucking your legs under him and straddling them in order to start in on your lower back, “ooohhhh, how did you get so good at this?” you asked fingers curling into the sheets.

Tony kept his eyes focused on your lower back where he pressed his thumbs into it, “ah, you know... here and there... when are we going to fool around?”

You looked over your shoulder and smirked at him, “well, I am under construction, so maybe when aunt Irma decides to go the fuck away?”

“I will keep you to that,” he chuckled hands slipping up from your lower back along your spine and he pressed his knuckles along it making you oh and ah  before he pulled back and dropped to the bed beside you.

You smiled wantonly at him, eyes struggling to stay open, “thank you so much Tony...”

He reached up and brushed your hair from your face, “anytime beautiful. Now, why don’t you get some shut eye and when you wake up I’ll bring you some goodies I got you?”

You shook your head, lifting enough to hover over him and press a kiss to his lips. He grinned into it, his hands catching the back of your neck and pulling you down, the kiss turning into something more heated. You pulled back, just as his tongue stuck out quickly swiping over your lips. “Damn Tony...”

“You started it!” he grinned. “C’mere, I promise to behave, I know you need cuddles right now.

You let him pull you down, dropping your head to his chest and wrapping yourself around him. His warmth soothing the pain that had lingered. 

“Why?”

“Hm?”

“Why now?” you asked.

Tony sighed, fingers running through your hair making you yawn and your eyelashes swept down, you couldn’t remember the last time you had been to relaxed and safe. “It was time,” he hummed quietly before kissing your forehead. “I’m serious by the way,” he said pulling your from the edge of sleep. You looked up at him a question in your eyes, “I am so having sex with you once you’re no longer ‘under construction’ as you so eloquently put it.”

You giggled tucking your head under his chin, his fingers softly massaging your neck being the last thing you felt as you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
